monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Spinex
The Spinex is a strong Brute Wyvern first introduced in Monster Hunter Y. It first appears at the end of Low Rank, but can be fought more times in High Rank Quests. Physiology Spinex is very similar to the real life Spinosaurus. It is light grey in color, with an aquamarine sail and dark blue claws that turn light blue when it is about to do an electrical attack. It also has yellow eyes that turn blue when enraged. As well as this, it has large arms and a crocodile-like mouth, similarly to Spinosaurus. Habitats It likes to stay near water, so it is found in watery areas like the Jungle, Swamp, and Desert. Spinex has also been seen in the Heavenly Mountains. Attacks Trample: Spinex will rush at a hunter and deal damage and knockback if the attack hits him/her. Bite: Spinex will open its mouth and attempt to bite at a hunter. This attack does moderate damage, and if it kills a hunter, then Spinex will throw him/her into its mouth, snap on him/her a few times, and then swallow him/her. Claw Swipe: Spinex will rush at a hunter and swipe at him/her with one of its arms. This attack does moderate damage. Stomp: Spinex will raise its right leg and smash it into the ground, causing a tiny earthquake and dealing a lot of damage to hunters who are touching it. Tailwhip: Spinex will spin around and swipe its tail at a hunter. Roar: Spinex will open its mouth and let out a loud roar. This attack can be performed 2 times in a row. Running Roar: Spinex will start running at a hunter while roaring, similar to Tyrannicus and the MHY Yian Garuga. Thunder Claw Swipe: Spinex will charge up its claws and do its famed Claw Swipe. This attack does moderate damage, and inflicts Thunderblight. Thunder Fling: Like most Bird Wyverns, Spinex will charge in a certain direction while flinging thunder balls from left to right. This attack inflicts Dragonblight. Thunder Jump: Spinex will leap at a hunter and shock him/her, similar to Khezu. Flash Attack: Spinex will charge up its claws and smash them on the ground, causing them to flash and blind hunters in a similar manner to Gypceros and Crimson Qurupeco. Once any nearby hunters are blinded, it will walk around like nothing happened before they snap out of it and continue fighting. (Note that Spinex closes its eyes before smashing its claws on the ground.) Thunder Roar: When enraged, Spinex's eyes will turn blue, and it will combine electricity with its roar to shock hunters, similar to Diorekkusu. Rampage: Tyrannicus will run at all the hunters attacking it while smashing its feet on the ground and causing tiny earthquakes. This attack is powerful, and could quickly kill you if you aren't careful enough. Brutal Flash Attack: Spinex will do its famed Flash Attack, and once nearby hunters are blinded, it will still attack them normally. Thunder Beam: Spinex will snap its jaws 3 times and then shoot a beam of thunder at a hunter, similarly to Berukyurosu. This attack is strong, and it inflicts Thunderblight. Intro Location: Jungle Area 11 Synopsis: The hunter enters a small clearing in the jungle where a river runs. He/she also observes that there is a light grey Brute Wyvern fishing in that area. He/she decides to sneak attack it, and jumps on its back. It emits a small roar and flails wildly in an attempt to get him/her off. It finally gets him/her off with a stomp, and then turns around and notices its attacker. It lets out a loud roar, and the hunt begins. Armor Blademaster *Fire: 0 *Water: 0 *Thunder: +5 *Ice: 0 *Dragon: 0 Gunner *Fire: 0 *Water: 0 *Thunder: +5 *Ice: 0 *Dragon: 0 Trivia *Spinex will usually avoid Pitfall Traps, but its Thunder Leap could get it into one, similarly to Tyrannicus. *When low on stamina, Spinex will fall over when doing stomp-related attacks. *When low on stamina, Spinex will eat fish from a nearby water source. Category:Monster Creation Category:Brute Wyverns